Ninjago Elementalists: Unforgivable (Side Story)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: After the events of Battle for the Elements, someone is after Kyra. Someone who wants her dead. With her life at stake, the others are willing to do almost anything to protect her. But when things take a turn for the worse and another ninja disappears for knowing too much, will anyone be able to save Kyra, or will a life end?(In cooperation with Dasher Girl)(Contains violence)
1. Chapter 1

"That was one long day."

"You're telling me! We made about a million cupcakes for the grade eight night tonight in the kitchen today."

"Yeah, that's rough."

Brock rolled his eyes playfully. Kyra sent a glare his way, causing his hands to fly up into the air in defense.

"Whoa, firestarter," Brock said. "Learn to take a joke."

Kyra sighed, chuckling slightly to herself. She closed her locker, slinging her backpack over her shoulders. Brock and Jason were laughing to themselves, trying to keep it hidden from her. Sam simply rolled his eyes, trying to keep his amusement to himself from the two youngest boys. William couldn't help but smile as he closed his locker and walked up to join them.

"Well, what's everyone's plans?" William asked.

"I'm heading to a friends to work on our construction culminating project," Sam said.

"Brock and I have to stay for basketball practise," Jason said. "What about you two?"

"Mom wants me to pick up Ella," William said. "She's working a later shift tonight. She said she would pick you two up after practise, though."

"Sweet, we don't have to walk home in the snow," Brock cheered.

"Lucky ducks," Kyra groaned. "I have to head home. I missed the start of Math because of a guidance thing so I have to catch up on the assignment before Will gets home."

"Better get going then," Sam said. "I think William is the best out of us for math."

"Are you kidding?' William cried. "I suck!"

"Says the boy who currently has a, oh what was it, 95!" Brock replied.

"Alright, I get it," William threw his hands in the air in defeat. "I'm good at math."

"You got that right," Kyra chuckled.

"Oh, look who's talking," William turned to Kyra. "Miss I'm-going-to-fail-french having a 92 in the class."

"Ok, we all get it," Sam cut in. "Enough bickering. You two are going to be late to practise, you're going to be late getting Ella and I was suppose to meet my friend five minutes ago! We can continue this at home if you please but we all have places to be!"

"Crap, he's right!" Jason cried, looking at his watch. "Come on, Brock. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" Kyra and William called.

They walked out of the school together, talking and laughing. William wore his winter coat, along with hat, mitts and boots. Kyra, meanwhile, was able to walk in just a sweater, still wearing boots with her coat around her waist.

"You know, I never understood why you haven't frozen to death yet," William said.

"It has something to do with the fire element," Kyra shrugged. "It keeps me warm during the cold season."

"Lucky duck," William chuckled.

"Oh, haha," Kyra rolled her eyes. "See you when you and Ella get home."

"Yeah, see you," William called.

Kyra turned and walked up a side street. It was silent, the freshly fallen snow clear and untouched along the sidewalk. It was only a thin layer, so it was nice to walk through. Kyra admired the snow along the tree branches, the icicles hanging from rooftops, even the small snow forts young kids had made over the Christmas break. It made her smile, knowing some people did have fun over the holidays. Her holidays were another story, but it was still an adventure. Kyra slipped across the street into the empty park, coated in snow with footprints trailing everywhere. She saw on the other end of the park, Teana and her brother, Sage, were already enjoying the snow. She was tempted to join them, but something stopped her train of thought. She was shoved into the almost knees deep snow beside the sidewalk. She spun onto her back, seeing a person cloaked in all black above her. A knife was gripped tightly in their hands.

"Get off me!" Kyra screamed.

Kyra attempt to crawl away, but was unable to in the deep snow. The stranger grabbed her collar, digging their knees into Kyra's stomach. Kyra gasped, the air being knocked from her lungs as she fell onto her back with the new-found weight.

"Let go of me!" Kyra cried. "Help!"  
"Kyra!" she heard Teana scream off in the distance.

"You little brat!" she stranger growled.

The stranger attempted to stab the knife through Kyra's chest, but she grabbed their wrist, pushing against it. The fear in her eyes as the knife got closer and closer to her chest, right above her heart. Kyra's breathing intensified, pushing as hard as she could against the stranger.

"Stop resisting!" the stranger yelled at her.

Kyra screamed in pain as the knife went into her right arm. The stranger pulled it out and lined up to stab her chest. Then they were kicked in the side, sending them stumbling away from Kyra. Sage glared at them, pure hatred flooding through his veins.

"I'll get you yet, Kyra," the stranger snapped.

The stranger turned and darted off, disappearing from sight. Sage started to chase after them, wanting to stop them.

"Sage!"

He spun around, seeing Teana kneeling over Kyra. Sage gasped, seeing red soaking into the snow.

"She was stabbed in the arm," Teana told him. "We need help. Now!"  
Sage nodded, pulling out his phone and calling 911. Teana pulling out a pocket knife from her jacket. She tossed her bag aside.

"Kyra, I'm going to cut your backpack off," Teana told her.

Kyra nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. Teana carefully cut the seams holding the straps of Kyra's backpack together. She pulled Kyra's bag from under her, turning to her brother.

"Alright hold on," Sage said into the phone.

Teana looked at him worried.

"They'll be here any minute," Sage said. "They said find something and apply pressure on the opening to slow the bleeding."

Teana nodded. She looked around for something, anything to use. She pulled her backpack closer to her and pulled out her sweater.

"This will have to do," Teana sighed. "It's old anyways."

Teana looked, seeing Kyra watching her.

"Don't use your sweater," Kyra muttered. "You'll ruin it."

"I'd rather lose a sweater than a friend," Teana told her. "This might hurt."

Kyra nearly screamed again when Teana placed the sweater on her arm. Teana grabbed Kyra's good hand, feeling her start clenching it tightly.

"Just hold on a little longer," Teana told her.

Kyra nodded, biting her lip. Teana looked up as a loud siren echoed through the park. She watched an ambulance pull up and paramedics jump out with stretcher. A police car pulled up close behind them. Sage ran to them, leading them towards Kyra.

"Back up," one told Teana.

Teana backed away from Kyra, grabbing both her and Kyra's bags from the snow. She looked up, seeing the worried look on her brother's face as they moved Kyra onto a stretcher.

"Do either of you know this person?" a police officer asked the siblings.

"We do," Teana said. "Her name is Kyra Smith."

"Any idea what happened?" the officer asked.

"I heard her scream, and saw a masked stranger had pinned her down and was trying to stab her," Teana said.

"Alright, you come with us," the officer told them. "We'll get you to the hospital with your friend. Can you get in contact with her family?"

"Yeah," Sage said.

"William!" Teana cried.

Teana darted towards the vehicles, seeing a confused William and a scared Ella.

"What happened?" William asked Teana.

"It's Kyra," Teana said.

"Are you Kyra's brother?" the officer asked.

"We live together," William said. "She's like my adoptive sister, she lives with my family. Is she alright?"

"You both can come with me," the officer to him and Ella.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" William asked, more annoyed.

"Kyra was stabbed," Sage said, holding the backpacks. "Someone tried to kill her."

 _ **Just a reminder that this story is a cooperative story with my friend dasher girl, who is the owner of the Oc's Dash, Zack, Nicki and Roy in some of my stories. If you enjoy this, you should check out her stories! She is an amazing writer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Four people darted into the hospital.

"Where is she?" one demanded.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Kyra Smith," she said.

"Not accepting visitors," the receptionist replied.

"I am her legal guardian," she snapped. "I demanded to see her."

The receptionist looked up, seeing a fuming Ali. She looked nervous, unaware of who she was dealing with at first.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ms. Garmadon," she said calmly. "Kyra is in getting x-rays and won't be available for anyone to see her for at least an hour."

Ali glared at the receptionist. Then something else caught her attention.

"Mom!"

She spun, seeing William stepping between a frightened Jason and a worried Brock. Sam held a crying Ella in his arms, trying to calm the young girl. Ali went silent.

"They are only trying to do what is best for Kyra," William said. "She needs to be stable before anyone is allowed to see her."

"William," Ali mumbled.

William blinked away tears as his mother pulled him into a tight hug. William closed his eyes, feeling comforted in his mother's arms.

"Ms. Garmadon," the receptionist spoke. "I will alert the doctors you are here. There is a guest waiting room where they will come for you when she is ready."

"Thank you," Ali nodded.

The receptionist directed the group towards the room, where they sat in silence for a while. About five minutes later, William broke the silence.

"Someone tried to kill her," he muttered.

"Really?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes," William nodded. "They would have if it weren't for Teana and Sage being there."

William clenched his hands into fists, feeling the anger pulsing through him. Sam looked from Jason to Brock, then back to William. Brock looked almost sympathetic, having dealt with loss before. Jason looked more worried, scared, nervous and anxious. No one understood why, but assumed it was for Kyra.

"We won't let them touch her," Sam assured William. "There is no way we can lose her."

William nodded. He let out a loud and shaky breath, blinking away tears. They could have lost Kyra, all because she was left to walk home alone. All because he didn't tell her to just stay with him. Then she would have been safe. Or at least protected.

"Are you alright, Will?" Brock asked.

"Just worried," William said.

"We all are," Sam nodded.

Sam caught Jason's eye, seeing him more fidgety and squirmish than normal. Something was clearly wrong, but he had no clue what. He turned, making eye contact with Brock and motioning to the blue ninja beside him. Brock turned, noticing it too.

"Is this because of the huge geography assignment?" Brock asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's it," Jason nodded. "The geography assignment."

Brock turned, looking at Sam, slightly confused. Brock got up, slipping over to sit beside Sam in the chair across from him.

"The teacher put a large portion of the final mark on the assignment," Brock whispered. "I guess Jason is stressed out that he won't get a good mark on it."

"Partners or no?" Brock asked.

"Individual," Brock sighed. "But I still helped when I could."

Sam nodded. He looked up to see Jason's eyes avert away from him. Something was still off, he knew it. But what?

"Ms Garmadon," a nurse said.

All six looked up to see the nurse in the doorway.

"Kyra is ready," she said calmly. "If you would come with me."

Ali nodded. She stood up, turning to follow the nurse. William climbed to his feet, following. Sam and Brock exchanged looks.

"I'll stay with Ella," Sam said. "You two go."

Sam scooted up next to the sleeping little girl, who curled up in his arms. Sam looked up to see Brock get up and follow Ali and William. Jason just sat still.

"Jason? Are you going to see Kyra?" Sam asked.

Jason bit his lip. He shifted in his seat.

"It's alright if you don't," Sam said. "Kyra should be fine with just Ali, Will and Brock."

Jason nodded.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, OK!" Jason snapped.

Sam jumped at the outburst. He saw Jason's eyes wide and frantic.

"Sorry, I just," Jason said, trying to find his words.

"You're worried about Kyra," Sam said. "Plus, I know you get squeamish around needles. I understand why you might not want to go to see her."

"Thanks," Jason smiled slightly.

Sam smiled at him, seeing Jason relax a little bit. That must have been all it was, Sam thought to himself. Just worried about Kyra. He hoped.

The door opened and William rushed in. Brock and Ali followed, a lot calmer than him. Kyra looked up, seeing William moving to her beside.

"You're alright," he sighed in relief, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyra smiled, hugging William with her good arm.

"How bad is her arm?" Ali asked the doctor.

"It will need time and possibly therapy," the doctor said. "Whoever got her barely missed the bone. The muscle is badly damaged and will cause little to no mobility in that arm."

William looked up, recognizing the doctor. The doctor smiled, seeing the young boy.

"Young William," the doctor said. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," William nodded.

"Hearing improved?" the doctor asked.

William shook his head. He pointed out the hearing aids in his ears, the only way he could hear after the nindroid incident.

"Too bad," the doctor sighed.

"Will Kyra be able to come home?" Brock asked.

"We can give pain relievers to her, and then yes," the doctor nodded.

Brock and William smiled. The doctor slipped out of the room to retrieve to medication, leaving Ali, William and Brock alone with her.

"Where are Sam and Jason?" Kyra asked.

"Sam is staying with Ella," Brock said. "I don't know what's up with Jason."

"Most likely scared there will be needles involved," William snickered. "Kid is terrified of needles."

"Right," Kyra sighed.

William looked and saw an IV in her arm. Kyra shrugged to him, not seeming to care much about it.

"I lost a lot," Kyra sighed.

The doctor came back into the room, carrying a bottle of small pills and a sling. Kyra and William turned to see him hand Ali the pills.

"She takes one in the morning and one before bed," the doctor explained. "Try to make it about 12 hours apart."

Ali nodded. The doctor moved over, looking at the IV bag.

"It's empty," the doctor said. "How do you feel?"

"Alright," Kyra replied.

The doctor helped the covers off Kyra, aiding her in sitting on the bed.

"Good?" the doctor asked.

Kyra nodded, sitting in the bed. The doctor pulled the IV from her arm, cleaning and bandaging it. He took the sling and helped Kyra get her arm in it.

"Keep it in there, and try not to move it," the doctor said. "It will help it heal."

Kyra nodded. Kyra slipped off the bed, William quickly moving to her side. Brock joined them as they walked out of the room. The doctor stopped Ali.

"So, the pills, keep the sling on the arm," Ali listed.

"And let her rest a couple days," the doctor added. "If that will interfere with an examine, because it that time of year for them, alert me and I will contact the school with the medical info about the situation."

Ali nodded. She turned and followed the group out. They met up with Sam and Ella in the waiting room where they were before.

"Jason said he needed some air so he went outside," Sam said. "He said he would meet us at home later."

"Alright," Ali said. "Let's head home. Kyra needs her rest."

Everyone nodded, and then they left the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason walked across Jamanikai Village, into the outskirts which was an abandoned area. His breath became shaky, his mind constantly telling him to turn back and go be with the others. Go back and be somewhat safe. The only problem was the guilt building up inside him. The anxiety of knowing was eating away at him, killing him slowly. He couldn't even look at the others and surely they knew he was up to something.

Jason looked up, seeing an old, boarded up house with a small hole in the wall he paused, listening to the voices.

"They surely know we're trying to kill the brat," a voice hissed.

"What are you going to do now?" another replied, slightly shaky.

"We need to find another building," the first said. "One where we can take her there, lock her away where she won't be found and kill her. No one will stop us unless they can find us."

"Why do we have to do this again?" the second asked.

"I told you!" the first snapped. "Revenge! She needs to pay for what she took away from us."

"You know she didn't do it!" the second snapped back. "I don't know what the heck is wrong with you. You know very well she was being controlled."

"I don't care about whether it was in her control or not, she killed them!" the first snapped.

Jason stumbled on the ground, knocking against the wall with a thump. He froze, hearing the conversation go silent.

"Someone's here," the first voice murmured. "Get your mask on."

Jason scrambled to his feet, shuffling through the small opening in the wall. He found himself in a dark room, dimly lit by only a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. Both of the masked people stared at him, one with hatred and one with a more relaxed look.

"Why are you back here?" the first growled. "I thought I told you not to speak with us again after last time."

"Surely he has something to say," the second replied. "Let him speak."

"Fine, but make it quick and worth my time," the first told him.

"You know what, nevermind," Jason stammered.

He shuffled on the ground, making for the opening. He was barely up on his hands and knees when the first person kicked him to the ground.

"You will talk," the first commanded. "Tell me what you came here for or suffer."

Jason bit his lip, terrified. He slowly began pulling himself away from them.

"I'm waiting," the first hissed.

Then Jason couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't do it," Jason blurted out. "I can't keep your secret anymore. I have to tell someone."

"You can't tell anyone, Jason," the first snapped. "You weren't suppose to know in the first place. The deal was you could keep your freedom if you swore to never tell anyone, which you did!"

"I just can't do it," Jason cried out. "I can't stand seeing Kyra hurt, much less killed!"

"It's ok," the second started.

"No it's not!" the first snapped at the second. "If he goes spilling that it's us trying to kill her, it'll all be over."

"I didn't even want this," the second cried out. "You know it!"

"You are staying with me through this," the first snapped at the second.

Jason used their arguing to make a bolt of the opening. He scrambled through it with ease before hearing more shouting.

"Stop him!"

Jason looked behind him, running away from the building. The two followed him, out the gap before chasing after him. Jason turned away and sprinted down the street as fast as he could. He could hear one of them close behind him, over the pounding in his ears. Jason went to summon his dragon, trying to escape them. Then someone jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Jason rolled onto his back, looking up to see the second person on him. They wore the same outfit as the first; a black top with padding underneath, knee pads, black pants, military boots, wristguards, a black cloak and a black mask covering their face. On the second, you could only see their grey eyes. Jason tried to kick them off, but was unable to move his legs.

"I got him!" the second shouted, crouched over Jason.

Jason attempted to use his powers, but couldn't access them. He panicked, seeing the other standing over him.

"You're powerless," the first mocked.

They held out a hand, showing the black leather gloves.

"Our gloves are embedded with vengestone," the first laughed.

"But you had powers too," Jason gasped.

"I lost the necklace giving me the powers once Odyssia had us," the first growled. "No thanks to you."

Jason struggled, trying to pull himself free. Then he froze as the person on top of him placed shackles around his wrists.

"What are we going to do with him?" the second asked.

"Bring him with us," the first responded. "If we can't make him keep his promise, he'll die with the girl."

"No, you can't!" Jason cried.

"Then keep your mouth shut!" the first snapped at him. "Let's go."

Jason was pulled to his feet, the first grabbing the chains holding his wrists together. He was dragged along behind them. His heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, his stomach filled with butterflies. He knew coming was a mistake, but he never knew it would get this bad. When he snapped out of his thoughts, they were back at the opening of the building. The second slipped through the gap. Jason tried to dart away, barely making it two feet before he was grabbed and shoved to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere," the first growled in his ear.

He was forced into to opening by the first person and pulled the rest of the way by the second. Jason looked behind him, watching the second person climb in after him. The first dragged him back as far from the opening as he could be.

"Here," the second sighed.

The first person took a cloth from the second person and tied it around Jason's mouth, silencing him.

"That should keep you, know stay put," the first ordered.

"What now?" the second asked.

"Two things," the first responded. "We need to find a place where we will never be found and we can keep Kyra locked up. Second- Why am I saying this while he can hear us?"

The first grabbed the second by the wrist and lead him over to the other side of the room where they finished explaining their plan.

"How do you plan on us doing that?" the second asked.

The first began explaining the plan in more detail to the second across the room from Jason. They spoke in a hushed tone so he was unable to make any of it out. He knew something bad was going to happen, he didn't know what, but he knew it wasn't going to end well for anyone. Then they turned to him.

"They can have their final moments together because I don't trust him to keep this a secret and not rat us out," the first told the second.

"Alright," the second sighed.

"Don't look so upset," the first said, almost cheery. "Once today is over, we can move across Ninjago, start a new life, and live happily ever after."

The second nodded.

"Watch him and make sure he doesn't go anywhere while I'm gone," the first ordered. "I'll go find the new base. We'll move him there then put our plan into action."

The first slipped out again. Jason moved, trying to pull free of the chains. The second grabbed his arms, causing him to jump and look up at him.

"I'm sorry it came to this," the second told him, sincerely. "I really didn't want anyone else pulled into her twisted games."

The second pulled Jason's gag off, letting it rest around his neck. Jason let in a breath before speaking.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here," Jason told the person. "I was going to go back but then you guys heard me. I've screwed this up horribly and now I'm going to die from the consequences."

"I'll do my best to get you out of this," the second said. "I don't know what she's thinking, but she hasn't been herself after the whole incident with Odyssia."

Jason nodded, looking away. He felt the person put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"I'll do everything I can to stop her," the second said. "I can't assure that it'll be much or else she'll make me pay for my actions against her."

"Don't," Jason told him. "I chose to get involved, I can get myself out of this."

"Alright," the second said.

The second pulled Jason's gag back on before turning and slipping out to stand guard outside the opening. Jason was now left alone to his thoughts, and they were not happy with him.


	4. Chapter 4

William helped Kyra onto the couch, then sat beside her. He pulled out his backpack, along with his school work to help Kyra keep up in class while resting at home. She leaned against William, feeling a protective arm around her. Brock sat on the chair next to the couch while Sam paced the room. Ali had taken Ella to stay with Zane and PIXAL, so she wouldn't become a target of the killer or be injured. She had yet to return. Neither had Jason.

"Why don't you just take a seat?" William asked.

"Because Jason said he would meet us at home," Sam said. "He should have called us by now. It's been almost three days since we've seen him."

"I'm sure he's fine," William said.

"Sorry, Will," Brock said. "But I'm with Sam on this one. Jason isn't one to normally be like this. If he said he would be here to meet us, he would have been here or called and told us otherwise."

William looked and saw Kyra had fallen asleep in his arms.

"What do you think we should do?" William asked Sam.

"Call him," Sam said. "Maybe he ended up elsewhere, like his parents."

"He could have run into trouble too, though," Brock said. "Who knows?"

"I'll call him," Sam said.

He pulled out his phone, only for his ring tone, "Stressed out", started playing.

"It's Zoey," Sam said, looking up at the others with confusion.

"Answer it," Brock said.

Sam shrugged and answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hey, Zoey," Sam said. "What's up?"  
"It's Jason," Zoey said, sounding panicked.

"What about him?" Sam asked, waving for Brock and William to keep silent.

"I think he's been kidnapped," Zoey said.

"Why's that?" Sam asked, looking up to see Brock and William exchange worried looks.

"I just found his phone at the park," Zoey said. "It was dropped on the ground."

"Maybe he just dropped it?" Sam suggested. "He was just out for a walk and he would have been in that area."

"Maybe, either way, you should come and get it," Zoey said. "I'm suppose to be meeting a friend here and if I leave, she might get upset because we've had this planned for a while now."

"Alright, we'll meet you there in a couple minutes," Sam said.

He hung up, looking at Brock and William.

"I'll stay with Kyra," William said. "She is kind of asleep on me anyways. You two go. I'll call you if Jason comes home."

"Alright, come on, Brock," Sam said.

Brock jumped out of the chair and chased Sam out the door. Sam paused, glancing to see that Brock was following him before they both sprinted down the street.

"Which park is this again?" Brock called out to Sam.

"The one a couple blocks from the school," Sam replied.

Brock caught up to Sam as they arrived at the park. Brock shivered, forgetting his jacket at home in the rush. Sam was fine, his element making him used to the cold. Sam and Brock looked around for Zoey or Jason, unable to spot either.

"Are you s-sure th-this is where sh-she is?" Brock stutter from the cold.

"Pretty sure," Sam sighed. "But not certain."

Sam glanced around again before spotting Zoey sitting on a bench, way on the far side of the park.

"There!" Sam pointed to her.

Brock nodded as both boys started running to her. She looked up as Sam and Brock stood before her.

"You're here," she sighed in relief.

"Where is his phone?" Sam asked.

"I found it on the sidewalk over there," Zoey said.

She pointed towards the sidewalk near the northern gate to the park before handing it over to Sam. He turned to Brock as Zoey stood up.

"Do you think he's OK?" Zoey asked.

"Jason is strong," Sam said. "He should be able to hold his own if he's caught."

Zoey nodded, worried. Then a beeping sound echoed from Brock's wrist.

"Oh no," Brock gasped. "We need to go!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Is something wrong?" Zoey asked.

"The others are calling about an emergency," Brock told Sam.

"What about Jason?" Zoey asked.

"He should be fine," Sam said. "We have to worry about Kyra and William at home."

"But Jason might be in more trouble!" Zoey cried. "Do you not care about him?"  
"We both care deeply for Jason, but we have very little proof that he is kidnapped," Sam frowned. "Meanwhile, we have an emergency at home we have to get to. If you wish to find Jason, call your brother and get him to help you."

Sam and Brock turned and darted off in the direction they came from. Once they were away from Zoey, Sam pulled out Jason's phone to look at it again. Something was telling him Jason was in danger, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Not yet.

* * *

William laid Kyra down on the couch, her eyes fluttering open. She moaned, sitting up and looking around.

"It's alright," William smiled to her. "We're at home and you're safe."

"Where are Sam and Brock?" Kyra asked, looking around.

"Out looking for Jason," William said. "His disappearance has all of us worried."

"Why didn't you go?" Kyra asked.

"I won't leave you alone," William told her. "I can't leave you alone. I want to protect you."

Kyra smiled, a faint blush on her face. She looked down to see a math worksheet and a french vocabulary sheet on the table before her.

"Homework?" Kyra asked.

"Yup," William sighed. "That's only the first round. You didn't finish yesterday's after you fell asleep. You will have today's if you finish that too."

Kyra moaned, reading over the french vocabulary.

" _Passe Compose,_ " Kyra sighed. "We've been doing this for nearly a month!"

"I know," William said, sitting down beside her. "We have a test for it on Monday."

"So I have five days to study for it," Kyra sighed. "Alright, how about you give me a verb and I conjugate it."

"Alright, let's try _manger_ ," William said.

Kyra thought about it, remembering how it goes.

" _J'ai mangé, tu as mangé, il a mangé, nous avons mangé, vous avez mangé, ils ont mangé_ ," she listed.

"Great job," William smiled.

Then they both tensed up as a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

"Someone's here," Kyra whispered.

William nodded, tapping the emergency button on his communicator to call the others back. He slowly got up, motioning for Kyra to stay down and silent. Kyra watched him closely, listening for movement upstairs. William hid behind the wall against the stairs, waiting. He motioned for Kyra to join him. She slipped to her feet and silently darted over to him. William pulled her close, hearing someone coming down the stairs. Kyra bit her lip, holding back a scream of terror as William held her behind him.

The movement stopped, the house silent. Kyra and William held their breath, waiting for someone to move. Then a black cloak flashed before the before disappearing. Whoever it was had gone around the corner towards the kitchen. William peeked around the corner, Kyra following his motion. Both of them quickly ducked back out of sight. Tears of terror now filled Kyra's eyes. The masked stranger was back. And in their house.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra's heart went at a hundred miles an hour, her figure shook. The person trying to kill her was now in her house, hunting for her. She felt a hand in her, and look up to William. He used his hands to signal that they were going to make a run for the door. Kyra nodded, holding his hand tightly. He counted down.

Three.

Two.

One.

They ran towards the door.

Right into the Masked Stranger.

"Where are you going?" they asked.

William pushed Kyra behind him, putting himself between the master of fire and the killer before him.

"I won't let you have her," William cried. "The others will be here and we will stop you."

"Only if you can hold me off until then," the masked stranger retorted.

They pulled out a knife and swung it towards William's neck. William stepped back, pushing Kyra backwards with him to avoid the knife.

"Go hide, Kyra," William told her.

Kyra nodded, turning and darting away. The masked stranger went to chase her but William tripped them onto the ground. They rolled over and slashed at William's ankle. He jumped backwards, barely able to avoid the blade. The masked stranger jumped up and started in the direction Kyra ran in. William growled, two energy balls forming in his hands. He released them, sending them into the masked stranger. They were launched off their feet, along the island counter. Plates and glasses shattered on the floor around him as he landed.

"You'll pay for that!" the stranger shouted.

"Bring it," William glared.

The stranger chucked the knife at William's head. He ducked milliseconds before it plowed into the wall where his head once was. William ran around the kitchen table, looking for a weapon to defend himself with. Before he could grab anything, he jumped up on the counter to avoid the knife which was aimed for his legs. He panted, jumping to the island to avoid another swing. He kicked the masked person, knocking them into the counter behind them.

"You brat!" they cried.

William gasped, falling off the island counter to avoid the knife aimed at his chest. He found a sharp, large chunk of glass on the ground. He looked up, seeing the masked stranger on the counter, aiming the knife at him.

"Any final words?" they asked mockingly.

William launched the chunk of glass like a shuriken, embedding it into the stranger's shoulder. They cried out in shock and pain, stumbling off the counter. William rolled to avoid the knife falling to the ground, missing it by less than an inch. He panted, shifting onto his hands and knees. He flinched, feeling small shards of glass in his hands and knees.

"Gah!" the stranger cried out.

William scrambled to his feet, looking to see the stranger running towards him. He stumbled, running into the living room. He ran towards the wall, jumping against it and flipping over the stranger. He slid to a halt on the coffee table, panting in a fighting stance.

The stranger laughed mockingly. William jumped to his right, attempting to avoid the knife. He thought it was thrown at him, only to be grabbed and pinned against the wall by his shirt. William grabbed the masked stranger's arm, trying to push it off him.

"Who are you!?" William cried out. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Doesn't matter," the masked stranger growled. "I only need to kill the girl, but you are in my way."

"William! Kyra!" Sam called from outside.

The masked stranger muttered something under his breath. He turned and glared into William's emerald eyes, which were filled with terror.

"You're time to pay," the stranger told him.

Before William could react, the masked stranger dug the knife deep into William's abdomen. William cried out in pain as the stranger twisted the knife, pushing it deeper before yanking it out. William collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Sorry, William," the masked stranger muttered before running off.

William struggled to keep his eyes open as Brock and Sam ran into the house, Kyra appearing from the kitchen.

"No!" Kyra cried, running to William.

Then William's world went black.

* * *

"Gah!"

"Just hold still!"

The first pulled the chunk off glass out of the second's shoulder, placing a cloth over the wound to try to slow the bleeding.

"I told you this wouldn't end well," the second muttered.

"I never said this would be easy!" the first snapped. "And if you would just put you freaking feeling aside for them, then it would make things a heck of alot easier!"  
"I can't just put my feeling aside!" the second snapped back. "You know very well that I still care about them! That I don't care whether or not it was in her control. I never wanted to do this!"

The first slapped the second across the face, glaring at him.

"Next time, you go for the girl, not whoever is protecting her," the first ordered. "At least William is going to be out of the way."

Jason cried out, muffled by the gag over his mouth. The first growled and kicked him hard in the stomach. Jason fell against the wall, letting out an 'oomph' and a moan.

"Stay silent if you know what's good for you," the first snapped.

The first grabbed the first aid kit and quickly cleaned up the second's shoulder. The first placed a gauze over the stitched up wound and then wrapped it with bandage.

"If you had just gone for the stupid girl, we could have had her, killed both of them and had been long out of here by now," the first growled. "It's your fault we need another plan."

The first stormed off to think, leaving the second alone with Jason. Jason shifted, pulling on the chains holding him against the wall. The second stood up, moving over to Jason and pulling his gag down around his neck.

"Did you kill William?" Jason asked.

"The others got there as I did it," the second told him. "I feel horrible about it, but I hope they got him help and are able to save him."

"Why did you even do it then?" Jason asked.

"Because, if I came back without anything accomplished, I would have paid," the second told him.

"She just won't give up, will she?" Jason looked off in the direction the first person stormed off in.

He could see the first person punching and raging near the other end of the room. They were just out of earshot, so they continued speaking.

"What are we going to do if you guys get Kyra?" Jason asked, worried.

"Hope that I can somehow get both of you out of it," the second sighed. "Otherwise, we hope that you're deaths will be short and painless."

Jason gulped, turning to see the first storming over to them.

"I told you not to talk to him!" the first shouted at the second.

"Well I'm sorry that there isn't anything else to do," the second responded.

"That's your own fault for not getting Kyra!" the first snapped at the second.

The second looked to Jason, pulling the gag back over his mouth. The second looked back over to the first, seeing them turn back over with a syringe in their hand.

"You are giving him this," the first said.

"Whoa, I never agreed to any of this," the second responded.

"I am not asking you to, I am telling you to," the first shoved it into the second's hands.

The second looked at the syringe, then to a startled Jason, who's eyes were glued to it.

"I won't kill him, no matter how badly I want to end him right now," the first said. "It will cause his elemental powers to eat away at his strength and energy. Kill him, no. Cause him pain, yes."

The first smirked as the second looked at the first. The first frowned at him.

"Do it," the first growled.

The second looked at the syringe, then to Jason. The second moved over to Jason. Jason let out muffled cries, shaking his head and pleading for mercy.

"Sorry, Jason," the second whispered.

The syringe was inserted into Jason's arm and Jason yelped. He held still, not wanting for it to be any worse that it was. Jason closed his eyes, feeling everything inside him starting to react to it. The second pulled the syringe out and gave Jason a sympathetic look before following the first away from him. Leaving Jason alone and now in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyra cried into Sam as Brock paced the waiting room. Ali had yet to arrive and William was in the doctor's care. His live truly was in the doctor's hands. Kyra felt like it was her fault, no matter how many times she was told it wasn't. I had been nearly three hours since they arrived at the hospital, and a doctor finally walked out to see them.

"Are you all Williams friends?" he asked.

"Is he alright," Brock blurted out.

"He is stable for the time being," the doctor told them. "He will be transferred to Ninjago City within the hour for further treatment. Do you three have anyone to stay with?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"His mother is going to Ninjago City as we speak and the documents say you live with her," the doctor explained. "I was referring to a parent to pick you up and care for you."

"We could go to my place," Brock said. "Mom and Dad would be fine with it."

"Alright, would you like to call them?" the doctor asked.

Brock nodded, following the doctor out of the room. Sam stayed with Kyra, who had finally calmed herself down. Sam did everything to comfort her as they sat in silence. Brock came back into see them.

"Mom will be here to get us in a couple minutes," Brock told them.

Sam nodded. He pulled Kyra to her feet and walked with her towards the exit.

"We have a contact and will keep everyone up to date on William," the doctor said.

Sam and Brock nodded as they lead Kyra outside. She looked up as a car pulled up next to them.

* * *

Kyra woke up, sitting in her bed and staring at the ceiling. When she finally sat up, she could see Celia sleeping on the air mattress. The new semester started today. New courses. More friends. No William. They had reviewed word that night that he was safe in Ninjago City with Ali and Ella, but still in the hospital. Kyra carefully climbed out of bed, avoiding knocking her arm. She made her way down to the kitchen, seeing Cole up and making breakfast.

"Good morning, Kyra," he said.

"What's for breakfast?" Kyra asked.

"I'm starting some pancakes," Cole told her. "Will you be ready for school today?"

"Yeah," Kyra sighed.

Cole noticed the sadness in her voice. He kneeled before her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know everything right now is not only complicated, but upsetting and scary," he said softly. "I called the school yesterday, letting them know that someone is still after you. They know you're coming back and will have everyone on high alert."

"Not only that," Celia added, walking into the kitchen, "but you will always have either Brock or myself in your class with you at all times. We won't let anything happen to you."

Kyra nodded. Celia pulled her into a hug, being careful of her hurt arm.

"Why don't you two go wake the boys?" Cole asked.

Kyra and Celia nodded, turning and running towards the stairs. They ran to the second floor of the house, to Brock's room where he and Sam slept. Celia motioned for Kyra to remain silent. Kyra nodded, smirking as Celia snuck towards Brock's bed. She moved to the side and grabbed his blanket, which he was curled up in. With a large smirk on her face, she pulled it towards her, pulling Brock with it and onto the floor. Brock woke as he toppled off the bed, yelping and landing with a satisfying _thud_ on the floor. Sam jumped in his bed, looking around as he sat up quickly.

"You two are _so_ going to get it later," Brock growled.

Sam shook his head, chuckling. Kyra and Celia high fived, laughing as Brock picked himself up off the floor. Sam got up and stretched.

"Dad should have food ready in a few minutes," Celia said cheerily. "Get dressed."

Brock grumbled, rolling his eyes as he moved over to his dresser. Celia frowned, using her ghost powers to move beside him.

"Grouchy pants," she called to him.

Brock jumped, dropping his shirt.

"Would you get out!" Brock cried.

Celia shrugged and disappeared. Kyra smiled and walked out of the room to get herself dressed. She went into her now shared room with Celia, seeing she wasn't in there. Kyra shrugged and picked out a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and a light grey hoody. She changed out her pj's and quickly made her way downstairs to have breakfast. She noticed Dash was up but Cole was nowhere to be seen. Dash packed four lunch-bags for the kids while Brock and Sam were eating pancakes.

"Dad had to run off to work," Brock told her.

Kyra nodded and sat beside him. She took a couple pancakes and the syrup, eating her breakfast.

"The new semester starts today," Sam said. "Are you two ready?"

"Pumped!" Brock cheered.

"I guess," Kyra shrugged.

"You'll be Ok," Brock told her soothingly.

"It's not that," Kyra sighed. "I just wish I could start the new semester with Jason and William."  
"Where is Jason?" Dash asked as she sat with the kids to eat.

"We don't know," Brock sighed.

"We're suspicious that the killer has him," Sam said. "We don't even know if he's still alive or not."

Kyra flinched, holding back tears. Brock pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.

"You'll be fine," Brock said. "We'll all make it out of this."

Kyra nodded. They ate the rest of the meal in silence before packing their bags and leaving for school. Brock's family lived on the other side of Jamanikai, so they ended up riding the city bus to the school. Kyra was anxious the whole time, watching everyone closely. Brock and Sam sat on either side of her, making her feel more protected while Celia sat across from them.

"How much longer?" Kyra asked quietly.

"About two minutes," Celia told them.

"You're fine, Kyra," Brock said softly.

Kyra nodded, cuddling into him. Brock wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Mom with pick us up and bring us home," Brock said. "Then Dad will be driving us for the rest of the week."

Kyra nodded, looking up as Teana and Sage got on the bus.

"Kyra!" they both cried.

Kyra looked up, a smile forming on her face as Teana hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Teana asked as Sam moved over to allow her to sit beside Kyra.

"Better than I have been," Kyra replied.

She looked up as Sam and Sage sat with Celia opposite them. She turned back to see the school up ahead of them.

"You guys got on the bus from where?" Sage asked.

"Brock's house," Sam replied. "We're staying there for the time being."

"Where are Will and Jason?" Teana asked.

Kyra flinched. Teana noticed and took back to questioned, understanding something bad had happened to them and no one wanted to discuss it. The bus stopped outside the school and they all got off. They went to their lockers, Teana staying with Kyra the whole time.

"So, what classes do you have now?" Teana asked.

"English, geography, science then I'm suppose to have gym, so I don't know how that's going to work," Kyra shrugged.

"So we'll be classroom buddies," Teana smiled. "I have those exact classes."

"Really!" Kyra cheered.

Brock came over to join them and they walked towards the english room.


	7. Chapter 7

Half the school day had passed without any issues. Then, the problem struck. Hard. They were in the science room for their third class of the day. Lunch had just ended, but Brock was late for some reason. Kyra was constantly shifting in her seat, watching the door for him. He never came.

"Alright, the course outline has been passed around," the teacher said. "If everyone would like to pull out their devices, I am going to put a game up on the boards for us to play."

Kyra pulled her phone from her pocket, and quickly sent Brock a text. Then she pulled up the game, which took a minute. Then the message from him appeared.

'Dealing with an issue. I'm in the office right now. I shouldn't be much longer.' it read.

Kyra let out a shaky sigh, looking up to the screen to play the game. The class went smoothly for about another five minutes, then everything went horribly wrong.

"Great work, everyone," the teacher cheered as he closed the game.

"Can we do another one?" a student asked.

The teacher nodded, pulling another one up. Then the loud beep of the intercom came on.

"Could I have your attention, please," the principal's voice said.

After a pause, she continued.

"As of right now, Ninja High is under a code red, lockdown, until further notice," she said. "I repeat, Ninja High is under a code red until further notice."

Kyra went pale. She followed her class into the corner and sat on the floor. Her teacher sat in front of the class, watching Kyra closely. He mouthed that she would be fine, and she nodded. She was alone and afraid.

"Stand down!" a voice yelled from outside.

Then muffled screams followed from the class as a gunshot rang from outside, followed by many more. The teacher hushed the class, silencing them. Kyra was near tears. Shouting and gunshots echoed around them. Then the window shattered. An officer fell in the window, now covered the cuts and bruises.

"Get them to another room, it's not safe!" he instructed the teacher.

"Right away," the teacher responded. "Everyone up and to the music room."

Everyone rushed out the door, terrified. The teacher turned as Kyra ran behind him, holding her arm.

"Come on, Kyra," he called to her.

She caught up and ran with him, towards the music room. Put someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed, thrashing around. Then she froze as a gun fired and struck the teacher. He fell to the ground, holding his arm. Kyra was in shock, at a loss for words. She was dragged out of the school, and thrown into a van.

"Drive," the masked stranger said.

Kyra backed into the corner, curling into a ball. The masked stranger turned and looked at her, glaring.

"What do you want from me?" Kyra asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want revenge," the masked stranger said. "You need to pay for taking them away from me, and for that you must die."

"What are you talking about?" Kyra asked.

"Don't play stupid, brat!" the masked stranger snapped. "You think that you're so special, but you aren't. You're just a normal, ordinary girl with a power that she doesn't even know how to us!"

"That's not true," Kyra retorted.  
"Shut up!" they yelled.

Kyra yelped as she was kicked in the side. She looked up as the stranger grabbed her around the neck. Kyra gasped, unmoving as she looked at the stranger.

"It'll all be over soon," they told her. "So don't worry, it will be very, _very,_ painful."

Kyra gasped as the stranger slipped a needle into her neck. They inserted a sleep serum that knocked her out almost instantly. They released Kyra and let her slump on the floor. The stranger moved over to a black cloth, that had now began thrashing around. She pulled it off, tossing it onto the floor. A gagged Jason froze, looking terrified. The stranger pulled down the gag, allowing Jason to take a sharp inhale.

"What did you do to her?" Jason shouted.

"She's only asleep for the moment," the stranger responded.

"You monster!" Jason yelled.

Then Jason received a kick to the stomach. He moaned in pain, unable to clutch it with his hands and looked up at the stranger.

"Someone will stop you," Jason said. "You will never get away with this. Neither of you will."

"Like anyone will ever find out," the stranger chided. "Think about it, wise guy. No one even cared that you were gone. They didn't even come for you. Nor will they ever come for you."

Jason looked hurt.

"I thought we had something," Jason muttered.

The stranger burst out laughing hysterically. They wiped a tear before turning to Jason.

"As if I could ever love someone as foolish as you," they mocked. "All you are is a lie. A joke. You're nothing. That's all you ever were. All of you. Just a team for William to fall back on, to share the blame on when _he_ failed. That's all you ever were."

"That's not true!" Jason cried.

"Don't deny it!" they shouted. "It's true and you know it!"

Jason looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You gonna cry?" they taunted. "Show me how weak you truly are."

Jason look away from her, tears silently rolling down his cheeks. He looked over the Kyra, slumped against the wall of the van, fast asleep. The stranger lifted his chin, their mask off. They smiled at him gleefully.

"It will all end soon," they smirked. "Don't you worry about that."

They wiped a tear from Jason's face, smiling.

"You'll go first," they told him. "To let Kyra suffer more, watching you die slowly before you."

Jason felt more tears in his eyes, pleading to come out, but he blinked them back. They slipped a syringe into his neck and gave him the serum. He began slipping into unconsciousness, slowly. He gave in and closed his eyes to the darkness. The stranger watched, pleased with their work. They bent down and pulled Jason's gag over his mouth again.

"You won't feel a thing," they whispered, tapping Jason's nose. "Nothing but pain."

* * *

Sam and Brock rushed down the hallways. The code red had ended, but they were trying to find Kyra. Teana and Celia were searching the second floor with no avail.

"You go that way," Sam told Brock. "I'm going this way."

Brock nodded, running opposite for Sam. Sam ran outside, looking for anything that could be Kyra. Then he saw a van pulling away, one that wasn't the police. He glared, frowning. He knew what it was and that he had to follow it. He summoned his snowmobile and took off down the road after it. It mostly went in a straight line so it was easy to follow.

"Sam, come in," Brock's voice echoed over the communicator. "Where did you freaking go!"  
"I found them!" Sam said.  
"WHAT!?" Brock screamed. "Why didn't you say anything until now!?"

"I'm chasing after them," Sam said. "I was lost in the heat of the moment. Follow my tracker and meet me at their location. Hurry and bring Teana and Celia."

"On it," Brock said.

The call ended and Sam skidded around the corner, following the van. Then it slowed, coming to a stop. Sam de-summoned his snowmobile, falling and tumbling in the snow. He pushed himself up, shaking snow from his face and clothes. He was wearing only a sweater, but it was now soaked and he was risking hypothermia. It didn't matter to him, though. What mattered was Kyra.

Sam cautiously sat up in the snowbank, looking up as the doors to the van flung open. Two people, both masked and dressed head to toe in black jumped out. One pulled an unconscious Kyra out while the other pulled an unconscious Jason out.

"They have Jason," Sam gasped.

"Sam, you're statis," Brock said over the communicator.

"I found them," Sam said. "They stopped at the old warehouse across town."

"Is Kyra there?" Teana's voice followed.

"Yes, they are," Sam said, subconsciously.

"They?" Brock questioned. "Who's they?"

"Kyra," Sam said.

"And who?" Celia asked.

"Jason."

Silence followed. It was silent as Sam watched Jason and Kyra being dragged inside. Once the door closed, he spoke.

"I'm going in," he told them.

"Sam!" Brock cried.

He was cut short as Sam shut his communicator off. He looked up and ran towards the door. He had to do something and fast. At least to hold them off until the others got there. Kyra and Jason might not have until then, so it was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sam! Don't go in there!" Brock yelled through his communicator. "Sam! Answer me!"

"He can't be serious," Teana said.

"I think he is," Celia responded.

"Teana, get Sage and help everyone here," Brock said. "Celia, we need to go save them. Fast!"

"Alright, let's go," Celia nodded.

"Be careful," Teana told them.

"We will," Brock called over his shoulder.

He and Celia dashed out the doors, turning and running down the street towards the location. They only hoped everyone would still be there with them.

Kyra woke up, feeling light headed. Her vision slowly came into focus as her memory flooded back to her. She began to panic, pulling on the chains around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't break them and they blocked her powers. She heard footsteps and looked up. Terror ran through her as the masked stranger approached her.

"Who are you?" Kyra asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," they replied in a low growl. "Clearly you are stupid enough not to understand it the first time."

"Just let me go," Kyra pleaded.

"Beg all you want," they mocked. "It won't get you anywhere. You will die today."

"At least tell me who you are," Kyra said.

"Like you don't know me already," they rolled their eyes. "Your blue friend knows me and my partner all too well."

"Jason!" Kyra cried. "Where is he?"

"He'll join us in a moment," they smirked.

"Just tell me who you are!" Kyra shouted.

"Shut it!" they shouted.

They kicked Kyra in the stomach. Kyra clutched her stomach in pain, not looking as the masked stranger pulled their mask off. They raised her chin, looking Kyra right in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear, betrayal and confusion. She recognized the villain, her dirty blonde hair, the wolf ears, the black eyes.

"Zoey? But why?" Kyra cried.

"Why? Why?! WHY?! Are you freaking kidding me!? You're going to pull off this crap now!?" Zoey snapped, furious.

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked, confused.

"Oh don't try to be the innocent one here, Kyra!" Zoey snapped. "You know what you did."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about?" Kyra stuttered.

Zoey was now furious, and she pinned Kyra against the wall. Kyra let out a sharp gasp of surprise and pain as her head hit the wall.

"YES YOU DO!" Zoey cried, outraged. "You know what you did! You think just because you're so special you get to kill whoever the hell you want, and get away with murder! Not this time you brat!"

Zoey kicked Kyra in the shin. Kyra flinched, letting out a small yelp.

"Zoey, stop! I never killed anyone!" Kyra cried.

"Yeah right, Kyra!" Zoey said, rolling her eyes. "I know you're little secrets! He told me you're the one who killed them! You started all of this and now I'm going to end it."

Kyra was so lost and confused. She didn't know what she was talking about at all. She hadn't killed anyone before. Right?

"Your brother wouldn't want this." Kyra tried to find something to stop her.

"Oh him? He knows, he even helped me out," Zoey told her.

Kyra looked shocked and terrified. Was he evil too?

"Zachary! Come out here!" Zoey shouted.

Zoey backed off Kyra, allowing her to see Zachary dragging Jason out from another room.

"Zachary, you too?" Kyra asked, quietly.

"I'm sorry-" Zachary started.

"Don't apologize to her!" Zoey cut him off. "She should be the one begging to be forgiven!"

"I'm sorry if I killed your parents, but I was under Odyssia's control," Kyra tried to explain. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"... Well it looks like you're wrong about that," Zoey glared.

Zoey grabbed Jason from Zachary. Zachary himself looked shaken and terrified. Jason, who was cuffed around the wrists and ankles, twisted in Zoey's grasp. She pulled out a knife and brought it to his neck.

"NO!" Kyra cried. "He didn't do anything to you! Let him go!"

"You're wrong again!" Zoey snapped. "He tried to rat us out."

"I'm sorry," Jason pleaded. "I never did, though. Please."

"There is no mercy, Jason," Zoey spat. "I told you what's going to happen and I am not backing down."

"Zoey, you don't have to do this," Kyra pleaded. "We can help you. We can get you help."

"I don't need help!" Zoey snapped. "I need you two dead! You need to pay for what you did!"

Kyra went to speak, but was cut off by a sharp inhale from Jason. The knife was now inches from his throat. He looked up to Kyra, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"No," Kyra whispered.

"Any final words?" Zoey asked, smirking.

Sam snuck inside the building, following the two strangers around. He stopped when they separated ways, trying to decide who to follow. He noticed the one with Jason was unarmed, while the other had a knife on them. He decided to follow the one with Jason, just to be safe. He followed the person into the room, ducking into a dark corner before he was noticed. The stranger laid Jason on a table and chained his wrists and ankles together. Then Jason moaned, stirring in his sleep.

"What happened?" Jason moaned.

"I'm so sorry," the stranger said.

Sam stifled a gasp, recognizing the voice almost instantly. The stranger pulled his mask off to confirm his suspicion, it was Zachary. Jason's face fell as he sat up on the table.

"Zoey has her, doesn't she," Jason asked, sorrow in his voice.

"I can't stop her," Zachary muttered. "I can't save you, Jason. I tried everything I could, but nothing worked."

"So this is it?" Jason asked. "I am really going to die."

"No, you aren't," Sam growled.

Zachary jumped, turning and looking around.

"Who's there!?" he cried. "Where are you?!"

"Sam?" Jason questioned.

Jason looked right at Sam, seeing through his hiding spot. He moved out of the shadow, running towards Jason. Zachary stepped aside, allowing the two boys to hug, to their best ability.

"You're ok," Sam smiled.

"Not for long," Zachary sighed. "Not as long as Zoey will get her way."

"So, this whole time, it's been you and Zoey?" Sam asked.

Zachary nodded. "Kyra was under Odyssia's control, but she killed our parents and now Zoey wants to kill her for revenge. She tried to make me help. Then Jason found out and Zoey force us to kidnap him and hold him hostage. Then she made me go and try to kill Kyra, but I stabbed William instead."

"That was you!" Sam cried.

"I'm sorry," Zachary said. "Is he alright?"

"In hospital, but yes," Sam nodded.

Jason sighed in relief.

"We have to stop her," Sam said.

"You can't let her know you're here," Zachary told him. "She'll kill you too."

"I have to do something," Sam insisted.

"Please, Sam," Jason spoke up. "Trying to stop this will only make the situation worse. You have to leave while you can. Just tell the others we're sorry. And tell my family I love them."

"You can't give up," Sam told him.

"What other choice do I have?" Jason asked. "We've tried everything, and it's only hurt me more."

"Zachary!" Zoey's voice called. "Come out here!"

"Just stay hidden, Sam," Zachary said as he grabbed Jason.

"Leave when you can," Jason looked away. "For both Kyra and myself. Let the others know we love them and it was great knowing them."

Sam looked down, allowing Zachary and Jason to walk out. Once they were gone, he heard a conversation pick up outside the room. He looked up, trying to find a weapon. He saw a couple other throwing knifes, something he knew how to us. He grabbed one of them then ran to the door.

"Any final words?" Zoey asked Jason, a knife to his neck.

Jason was silent, but Sam answered.

"I have some!" he shouted.

He threw the knife right at Zoey. She spun around to see him as the knife flew and embedded itself into her left shoulder. Zoey cried out in pain, screaming.

"Sam!" Kyra cried, her eyes lighting up with joy.

"What are you doing!?" Zachary cried. "I told you to leave!"

"And I said I was going to save them!" Sam retorted.

"You knew he was here!" Zoey snapped at her brother. "You dummy! Now I have to kill him too!"

"Or you could just let everyone go," Sam growled.

"Fine," Zoey snapped. "All four of you can die."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning, there is a character death in this chapter.**_

"Sam! Run!" Kyra cried.

Zoey ripped the knife from her shoulder, screaming in pain for a short second before recovering. She glared are Sam as she approached him with a knife in each hand.

"Get out of here!" Jason shouted.

Sam stared her down, ready to move when she attacked. She froze for a split second, then turned and launched a knife right at Kyra.

"No!" Sam screamed.

He shot a blast of ice at it, freezing it mid air and causing it to fall to the ground. He turned with only seconds to jump out of Zoey's grasp as a knife barely missed his arm.

"Zoey, just stop," Sam said. "We can get you help."

"I don't need help!" Zoey screamed at him. "I need Kyra to die!"

Sam yelp, ducking under the knife aimed at his head. He froze the ground under Zoey, causing her to slip and fall.

"Sam!" an angry Brock screamed.

He looked over to the doorway as he scrambled to his feet. Brock stood there, fuming with his sister at his side.

"Get Jason and Kyra!" Sam called.

Celia grabbed Brock's hand and dragged him over to where Jason and Kyra were. Sam spun around in time to jump back to avoid Zoey again.

"She isn't in control of herself!" Zachary cried.

"Who's controlling her?" Sam asked him.

"Shut up you foolish excuse for a brother!" Zoey snapped at Zachary.

She lunged for her brother, slashing him across the chest. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Celia raced over to him, examining his injuries while Jason was helping Brock with Kyra. Jason finally got the last chain off of Kyra and turned to go help Sam. Only to hear him shriek.

"No," Kyra muttered.

There was an eery silence. No one moved or spoke. Jason pulled Kyra into his arms, comforting her while Brock rushed over to Celia and Zachary.

"What have you done!?" Zachary screamed, outraged. "You just went over the line, Zoey!"

Zoey stood over him, eyes wide. The knife was still her her hands, she hadn't let go. She couldn't let go. Her eyes lifted from it, to Sam's face.

"Why?" was all Sam could splutter out.

Zoey finally released the knife, shocked. She slowly backed away from him, before turning and looking at her brother. Her shocked expression turned into a smirk before she turned and ran. Zachary pulled himself to his feet, despite Celia's request and ran after her. Brock ran to Sam, Jason and Kyra close behind him.

"Sam," Brock cried, tears slipping from his eyes. "I told you not to go in."

"I had to," Sam replied.

Blood slipped from the corner of his mouth while more pooled around him on the floor.

"Hold on, we'll get you help," Kyra said.

Kyra was about to run off to find help when he grabbed her hand. He was barely able to hold it, but she felt it. She turned to look at him.

"There's no time left," Sam told her.

"We have to try, Sam," Kyra pleaded. "Please."

"I won't make it, Kyra," Sam whispered softly.

Tears slipped from Kyra's eyes. Sam moved his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. Then he turned to look at Brock.

"Tell William I'm sorry," Sam said softly. "Ali, Ella and my parent too."

"Sam, you should have run," Jason spoke softly.

"No, I had to save you, and Kyra," Sam said. "It was my mission. Just, do not mourn over my loss forever. You could say that would be final wish."

"Sam," Jason muttered, tears in his eyes.

Sam didn't respond. He was still, his icy blue eyes locked on the ceiling as his chest stopped moving.

"Sam," Kyra said. "Sam, come back. You can't leave us! Sam! No!"  
Kyra was screaming at him. Brock looked to Jason, who nodded. He moved over and pulled her to her feet.

"Sam! Please! Come back! Let me go! Jason! Leave me alone!" Kyra screamed.

She thrashed around in his grasp for a second, then turned and cried into his arms. Brock leaned over Sam and closed his eyes for him with two fingers. Brock let tears silently slip down his cheeks as he picked up Sam's lifeless body. Jason carried Kyra out of the building and found the place swarmed with police officers.

"Kyra! Jason!" Teana cried.

Kyra looked up as Teana ran to them. She stopped a couple feet away, seeing Kyra's tearstained face.

"Oh no," Teana whispered.

She turned as Brock carried Sam out, laying him on the ground. Brock looked up as Teana's hands cover her mouth. Then there was a moment of silence, for no one knew what to say anymore. Sam, their white ninja was gone. Forever.

* * *

"A hero."

Tears spilt down cheeks.

"A brother."

Hearts were broken in half, never to be fixed.

"A friend."

Lives that would be forever changed.

"That's who he was," William spoke softly. "A hero, a brother, a friend. But he was also more than that. He was just a normal kid, living a normal life."

Everyone sat in the church, Kyra, Jason, Brock, Celia, Nya, Jay, Nattie, Cole, Dash, Ali, Adam, Zane, PIXAL and all the other elemental masters.

"He had so much more in his life to look forward to," William continued. "Graduation, University, or college, even a family of his own. But it was all taken away in the blink of an eye."

PIXAL leaned into Zane, who hugged her tightly.

"He was a brother, not only to Ella," William said, "but to all of us ninja. He cared for us like one, and we returned it. And he will always be remembered as such."

William lit a candle, the last one around Sam's coffin. He placed a hand on it.

"Thank you for saving her," William whispered softly. "But why in that way?"

William looked to his mother and went to sit beside her and Kyra. Zane stood and spoke.

"Thank you all for these kind words," Zane said softly. "It's good to know so many cared about our son in this way. If you would, I would ask if you could remain silent and I am going to play a song in memory of him."

Brock looked up as Zane played a song for Sam on the speakers. (Avril Lavigne: Slipped Away)

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you, miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _I didn't get around to kiss you_

 _Goodbye on the hand_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't_

 _Oh_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _'Cause I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh_

 _I've had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you are gone, now you are gone_

 _There you go, there you go,_

 _Somewhere you're not coming back_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you_

There was silence as the music ended. A couple more words were said before the funeral ended and everyone was allowed to say their final goodbyes to Sam. As the other masters left, William, Kyra, Jason and Brock stood around each other.

"Now what do we do?" Kyra asked.

"I don't know," Brock replied.

"And I don't care," Jason said. "Today is about Sam, and we should keep it that way."

William turned as Jay and Cole approached the four.

"This happened once before, with Zane," Cole said. "He sacrificed himself for us, but didn't make it."

"What happened then?" William asked.

"The biggest mistake of our lives," Jay said. "Our team was torn apart, and we went our separate ways. Don't let that be the same with you four. Let this bring you closer to each other, bond further. Realise what you still have a continue pushing onwards. Never forget Sam, but don't let him hold you back. Let him guide you further in life."

The four nodded as they left the funeral home with their families. This left only Ali, Ella, Zane and PIXAL with them.

"Are you four ready to head home?" Ali asked.

"I think so," Jason said.

Brock and Kyra nodded in agreement. William pondered over a thought he had.

"I have an idea," William said softly.

Kyra, Brock and Jason watched as William moved to the other side of the coffin. He placed a hand over it and looked to the others. They caught onto what he was thinking and joined him. Zane and PIXAL were now watching.

"Ninja never quit," William said.

"And they will never," Kyra continued.

"Ever," Jason said.

"Be forgotten," Brock finished.

Then together then cheered on final thing, to commemorate Sam. One thing they want to do with him one last time.

"Go, Ninja Go!"

 _ **There will be one more chapter of this story, the I was considering doing another alternate ending. Let me know in the comments which one would would like to see.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kyra sat in a tree in the backyard, staring up at the dark, starry night sky. She watched the stars flickering and shimmering above her. It was freezing, snow littering the ground and some branches on the tree. It was a beautiful sight before her, and a relaxing one.

"Kyra," a small voice said.

She looked down below her, seeing young Ella on the ground below her.

"What's up, Elle?" Kyra asked, using her nickname for Ella.

"Mom wants you inside," Ella said. "She says you and the boys need to get ready for bed."

Kyra gave the young girl a small smile and jumped down. She landed in the snow next to Ella, standing up and taking her hand. She lead Ella up to the house and in the backdoor. She saw William and Brock in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner.

"I see Ella found you," William said.

"Yeah," Kyra nodded.

Ella smiled and walked off to her room. Kyra looked up at William, who looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong?" Kyra asked.

"What?" William questioned.

Kyra sighed, shaking her head.

'Are your hearing aids working?' she asked him in sign language.

"Oh," William chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I forgot. They're not working properly so mom is trying to fix them."

Kyra smiled and shook her head.

"It's annoying," Brock muttered. "Trust me."

Kyra chuckled and William turned back to the dishes. Brock moved over to Kyra, finished his part of the clean up.

"So, Ella said Ali wanted us to go to bed early?" Kyra asked.

"Apparently she has a surprise planned for tomorrow," Brock shrugged. "I honestly have no idea what she's planning, but I'm exhausted."

"Same here," Kyra yawned.

She turned to see William walking over to them. She signed to him that they were going to get ready for bed.

"Alright," William nodded. "Goodnight."

William walked off to Ali's room while Kyra and Brock headed upstairs. Kyra slipped into her room and changed into her pjs. She stopped in front of her window, looking out it at the night sky. She smiled, hearing a voice speaking to her.

"You'll always be protected," his voice rang in her ears.

"I know," she whispered, smiling to herself. "I just wish it was by you."  
She turned and crawled into bed, falling into deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to Uncle Zane's again?" William asked for the fourth time.

"I told you, he made everyone lunch today," Ali replied.

William huffed, turning and looking out the window. No one was excited to be going for lunch. They were all having a hard time without Sam as it was, and this was almost too far for them. William especially. Kyra sighed, turning and looking out her window as they pulled up to a small blue house. As the car stopped, she unbuckled herself and opened the door. Her feet landed in the snow, which crunched under her boots. She looked up as the others joined her.

"Come on," William sighed. "Let's just go inside."

Kyra followed everyone inside, to find the house filled with the smell of their delicious lunch awaiting them. William looked into the living room and saw an old photo on the side table. He wandered in there to look at it, seeing it was Sam, about five years old, holding a baby Ella. He was smiling at the camera as Ella was giggling.

"Do you miss him?" a voice asked.

William jumped, turning to see Zane behind him.

"Who wouldn't," William replied.

"He knew what had to be done," Zane replied quietly. "I just wish he had done it differently."

William nodded.

"Dinner will be in a couple minutes," Zane told him. "Everyone else in the dining room. You join us when you're ready."

William nodded. He turned back to the photo as Zane walked out. He missed Sam. Something just felt wrong to him now. Waking up every morning without Sam, being at school without him. Everything.

"I miss you, Sam," William said.

He closed his eyes, looking down at the ground. He heard footsteps behind him, but ignored them thinking they were from his mother. They stopped behind William. He then felt a hand around his shoulder.

"Go away mom," he muttered.

There was no movement. He turned away, about to walk away from them.

"I said to leave me alone," he said.

He felt two hands land on his shoulders. He froze, looking straight ahead of himself. Someone was behind him, and it wasn't his mom.

"Who are you?" William asked. "What do you want?"

William waited for a response, but didn't get one. He looked down and turned to face them.

"Look, I don't want to talk to anyone," William said.

He then felt a hand under his chin. It lifted his head up and he saw who was behind him. Except, they were now in front of him. Tears filled William's eyes, and he embraced them in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" William cried. "How are you here!?"

"What's going on!" Ali cried.

She ran into the living room, Ella, Kyra, Brock and Jason close behind. All five of them stopped, staring in shock at William. Not only William, but Sam, alive before them.

"How?" Ali gasped.

"Sam!" Kyra, Jason and Brock cried.

They ran up to him, wrapping him in a big group hug. Sam laughed, seeing his family in tears to see him again.

"How are you alive?" Kyra asked him.

Everyone backed away from him. He sighed, and turned to look at his mom and dad in the doorway. Zane nodded to him, and he took a deep breath.

"My father rebuilt me," Sam said quietly. "He built this body, then brought my spirit into it. So, to sum things up, I'm a robot now."

Everyone exchanged shocked looks. Sam looked down, upset. He felt like everyone was now going to treat him different.

"You know," Kyra spoke up. "All that matters is that you're here. Alive and with us."  
Sam smiled and pulled her into a hug. Kyra smiled, returning to hug tightly.

"Oh, and never do that again," she whispered to him.

"I won't," Sam replied, quietly chuckling to himself.

"So, why don't you all catch everyone up while we have some lunch?" Zane asked. "The food is getting cold."

There was an echo of OK's and sure's and everyone went to eat. They laughed and talked the meal away, cracking jokes and reliving stories. All was good until a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Zane said.

He stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone continued as normal until he came back with Zachary following him.

"What is he doing here!?" William cried out.

William and Brock jumped in front of Kyra, taking defensive stances. Sam took a fighting position in front of Ella, who clung to Ali tightly.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"He tried to kill Kyra!" Brock shouted.

"No!"

Everyone turned to Jason, shocked. He stood, looking at everyone. He moved beside Zachary, who looked at him confused.

"He's not evil!" Jason told everyone.

"Are you siding with him!" William cried out, shocked.

"He nearly killed William!" Kyra shouted.

"It wasn't his fault!" Jason told everyone. "Zoey forced him to do everything!"

"Yeah right," William rolled his eyes. "Like I'll believe that garbage."  
"Please," Zachary spoke. "Let me explain."

Everyone went silent, looking at him. They all turned to William.

"What do you have to say?" William asked, suspicious.

"She was being controlled by someone," Zachary told them. "After Odyssia was defeated, she disappeared. When she came back, she told me she had to get revenge on Kyra for killing mom and dad, but it wasn't her fault. I never thought it was her fault, or that she even would have deserved anything like that."

"I was there," Jason said quietly. "It was the reason I was ancy in the hospital and ran off afterwards. Then she took me hostage because I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

-Flashback-

"You want to do what!?"

"You heard me."

Zoey and Zachary stood in their room, in a house they hung out in. Zoey had just come back from who knows where and was trying to convince Zachary to help her.

"But why!? Kyra never did anything wrong to us," Zachary told her.

"Nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?!" Zoey shrieked. "She killed our parents and you're just going to let her get away with it!?"

"She was under Odyssia's control, Kyra never meant to cause any harm," Zachary argued back.

"Oh who gives a crap about it!" Zoey snapped at him. "If Kyra's so powerful why doesn't she stop herself for doing it?"

"You're not making any sense. This isn't like you, Zoey." Zachary told her.

"All I'm just saying is to help me kill Kyra. She deserves to burn in hell for killing our parents!" Zoey told him.

"This isn't right! There has to be another way to deal with this," Zachary replied.

"There isn't a way to go around this! You heard them scream in pain, and we couldn't do anything to stop her-" Zoey yelled.

"I KNOW!" Zachary cut her off. "I'm sorry, it's just I still can't get it out of my head."

"You see what she's done to you?" Zoey told him, calmer. "She traumatized you. What if this happens all over again? What if she kills one of us or maybe even both of us? It's best if we do this together."

Zachary stopped for a moment, thinking about the outcomes.

"What about the rest when they find out that Kyra died all of a sudden?" Zachary asked. "Sensei wouldn't be happy with this."

"They won't find out." Zoey told him.

She shows him a mask and an outfit, similar to the black one she was wearing. Zachary looked at her as if she were crazy.

"A little secret won't hurt anyone," she told him

"I'm not sure…" Zachary hesitated, looking at the mask.

"Come on," Zoey said. "Don't do it for me, do it for our parents."

"Fine," Zachary sighed. "When do we start?"

"We'll start in two days," Zoey said. "If you want I'll do the killing."

"That's fine with me... I guess," Zachary sighed, his gut telling him this was wrong the whole time.

-End of Flashback-

"That was about when Jason walked in on us," Zachary said. "Then she realized he had found out he heard."

"She threatened to kill me if I spilled," Jason said. "I refused to join her, but promised to keep my mouth shut afterwards."

"I'm sorry," Zachary said. "I truly am, and it's alright if you don't forgive me."

Zachary looked down and turned to leave. Jason watched him go, then a voice stopped him.

"I forgive you."

Everyone looked up to her, as Kyra stood, looking at him.

"You do?" Zachary's face lit up.

"Jason told me how nice and generous you were to him, how you were constantly trying to stop her without her realizing while he was caught," she said. "I know you were on our side, just stuck following your sister."

Zachary smiled and ran to her. They hugged, smiling.

"Thank you so much," Zachary said.

"Where is your sister?" William asked.

"No one knows," Zachary responded. "She escaped somewhere, I don't know where. No one has been able to locate her."

"Let's keep it that way," Kyra said. "Now, how about a celebration!"  
Everyone laughed, seeing Kyra jumping up and down with energy. They spent the rest of the day, late into the night, partying at Zane's house.


End file.
